


The Adventures of Dadwin: The Museum

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dadwin, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin chaperones Eren's school field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: The Museum

Levi glared at the idiotic text message that his husband sent. _Fucking autocorrect._ Erwin was a complete moron when it came to technology, and Levi had to deal with it. The raven haired man wondered if he should remind his husband that he promised to chaperone Eren’s school trip to the museum tomorrow. But Erwin probably forgot. He forgot about everything when his precious babies came home from college.

But, unfortunately, for Eren, Erwin remembered. And the next day, the poor boy was subjected to his father’s rendition of “The Wheels on the Bus” along with all of his classmates.

“PLEASE SING ALONG, CHILDREN. I BELIEVE THE NEXT PART IS ABOUT THE BABIES ON THE BUS. WHAT DO THEY DO, EREN? WHAT IS IT THAT THE BABIES DO ON THE BUS?”

The poor boy tried his hardest to ignore his father, and he almost succeeded.

“EREN SMITH. DO NOT IGNORE ME, YOUNG MAN. I BET THAT MARCO BOY NEXT DOOR DOESN’T IGNORE _HIS_ FATHER.”

When the bus finally arrived at the museum, Eren scurried off and found his friends. Jean snickered at Eren’s flushed face, and Sasha patted his arm in an attempt to soothe him.

“Eren, bro, your dad is insane!” Jean said with a cackle. Sasha held the brunet’s arm so he wouldn’t tear Jean’s face apart.

“He’s not insane, Jean,” Sasha told him, trying to think of an excuse, “he’s just, uh…a bit eccentric.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Eccentric means that he screams at the top of his friggin’ lungs and wears socks with sandals? Sandals, Eren? Is that why you have such a shit sense of fashion?”

Eren’s face turned red, and he opened his mouth to retort (with something along the lines of “shut the fuck up, horse face!”) before his father’s obnoxious yelling sounded.

“COME, CHILDREN. THE DINOSAUR EXHIBIT IS THIS WAY. EREN USED TO PRETEND HE WAS A T-REX, ‘RAWR-ING’ AROUND THE HOUSE IN HIS DIAPER. I BROUGHT PICTURES,” Erwin yelled as he pulled photos of a baby Eren from his fanny pack.

Eren Smith tried to transfer schools the very next day.

 


End file.
